I'm Your Medicine
by Kureijii
Summary: Insomnia. Beberapa hari ini kau memang selalu tidak bisa tidur. Terbangun di gelap dan dinginnya malam. Tapi kau menikmati itu semua. Karena pada akhirnya kau bisa tertidur dengan lelap. Sangat lelap. Itu semua terjadi karena kau… mempunyai obat. Ya, obat pribadimu./Sequel from 'Sleep' by Iztii Marshal/ special for Zocchan and Iztii/ Warning inside.


A/N : ini adalah sekuel dari fict 'Sleep'-nya Iztii Marshal. Dan yang perlu diketahui, Pair di fict ini adalah Pein x You. 'You' di sini berarti kalian bebas berimajinasi siapa tokoh perempuan yang ada di fict ini. Menyenangkan bukan? Jadi… langsung saja kalau begitu.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**I'm Your Medicine © Kureijii**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OC , typo(?) , soft Lemon(?) **

**Summary : Insomnia. Beberapa hari ini kau memang selalu tidak bisa tidur. Terbangun di gelap dan dinginnya malam. Tapi kau menikmati itu semua. Karena pada akhirnya kau bisa tertidur dengan lelap. Sangat lelap. Itu semua terjadi karena kau… mempunyai obat. Ya, obat pribadimu.**

**.**

**.**

**Sequel from 'Sleep' by Iztii Marshal…**

… **a fanfic for Zocchan and Iztii…**

… **enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like? Don't Read!-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Kau menatap langit-langit kamarmu dengan mata menerawang. Kau tidak bisa tidur. Lagi. Ya, kau memang tidak bisa tidur lagi. Entah kenapa kau selalu saja tidak bisa tidur di malam hari. Bahkan sekarang jauh lebih sering daripada sebelumnya.

'Sepertinya aku terkena insomnia…' batinmu setelah menghela napas. Kau usap wajahmu dengan telapak tanganmu yang mungil. Insomnia memang sedikit mengganggumu.

Kau bangun dari posisi tidurmu, duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan kaki menjuntai ke bawah, hampir menyentuh lantai. Posisi yang beberapa hari ini selalu kau lakukan, seperti sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu. Kau menghela napas lagi. Kali ini terdengar sedikit lelah daripada sebelumnya. Ya, kau memang lelah.

Kau menatap ke arah jendela yang memang sengaja kau buka, membuat angin malam dengan mudah masuk ke dalam kamarmu. Gelap, suasana di luar sana memang gelap. Tapi sinar bulan membuat suasana gelap itu sedikit lebih terang. Bulu kudukmu meremang, merasakan dinginnya angin malam membelai tubuh mungilmu. Kau usap telapak tanganmu ke lenganmu yang mungil, berusaha menghilangkan hawa dingin, mengharapkan kehangatan datang menyelimuti tubuhmu.

Kau terpaku sejenak. Gerakan tanganmu yang sedang mengusap lenganmu terhenti. Bibir mungilmu membentuk sebuah senyum saat kau mengetahui dimana kau bisa mendapatkan kehangatan yang baru saja kau harapkan. Kehangatan yang pada akhirnya akan membuatmu tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, kau menjatuhkan seluruh bebanmu pada kedua kakimu yang kecil, berdiri tegak meski dinginnya lantai dan udara di kamarmu sedikit membuatmu bergetar. Kau melangkah menjauhi tempat tidurmu yang nyaman tetapi terasa dingin dengan perlahan, berusaha tidak membuat suara berisik.

Kau tersenyum saat kau sudah berada di depan kamar orang itu. Posisi kamar kalian yang berhadapan memang membuatmu lebih cepat untuk berada di depan kamarnya. Kau ulurkan tanganmu guna meraih kenop pintu dengan perlahan. Kau putar dan kau dorong pintu itu dengan sangat pelan, kau sama sekali tidak ingin orang yang ada di dalam kamar itu mengetahui keberadaanmu, sama seperti sebelumnya.

Dan saat pintu berwarna kecokelatan itu berhasil kau buka dengan lebar, kau hanya bisa terdiam di tempat. Usahamu untuk tidak diketahui orang yang ada di dalam kamar itu sepertinya gagal dan sia-sia. Karena orang itu sudah menyambutmu. Duduk di pinggir tempat tidur dengan seringai di bibirnya dan tatapan menggoda mengarah kepadamu. Dia… benar-benar menyambutmu dengan baik.

"P-pe-pein…"

Kau memanggil namanya dengan suara pelan, membuat orang itu melebarkan seringai menggoda padamu.

"Tidak bisa tidur lagi, hm?" suara bariton seksi itu terdengar membelai telingamu dengan penekanan pada kata 'lagi'.

Ya, kau memang tidak bisa tidur lagi. Dan kau benar-benar butuh obat untuk menyembuhkannya.

"I-iya," suara lembutmu mengalun, menjawab pertanyaan darinya. "… sepertinya a-aku Insomnia."

Kekehan pelan terdengar dari Pein, membuat wajahmu memanas hanya karena mendengar kekehan dari laki-laki yang begitu akrab denganmu.

"Kalau begitu, kemarilah. Aku tahu obat yang mujarab untuk itu."

Kau menatap Pein yang tidak mengenakan baju itu dengan tatapan bertanya. Tapi perintah dari sepasang mata yang sedikit aneh dengan warna ungu itu membuatmu melangkah mendekat. Dan saat kau sudah ada di hadapannya, kau benar-benar merasa gugup.

Sepasang mata yang menurut orang aneh itu telah menghipnotismu, membuatmu tidak bisa lepas dari tatapan Pein. Untuk kali ini, kau sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang menganggap mata laki-laki yang sedang menatapmu dengan intens itu aneh. Padahal sepasang mata berwarna ungu itu indah. Sangat indah. Dan kau suka itu.

"Aku tahu obat yang cocok untukmu," suara rendah yang seksi itu kembali terdengar, bersamaan dengan sepasang tangan yang terulur padamu, menarik pinggulmu agar semakin dekat dengannya.

Matamu terpejam karena aroma mint yang bercampur dengan keringat menguar dari tubuh sempurna milik Pein, membuat gairahmu seperti dimainkan olehnya. Kau menggumam pelan saat sepasang tangan yang berada di pinggulmu mulai bergerak meremas dengan perlahan, memberi tanda padamu untuk membuka mata.

Kau menunduk menatapnya. Jarak di antara wajah kalian sangatlah dekat, membuatmu dapat merasakan napas hangatnya menerpa wajahmu. Entah sejak kapan kedua tanganmu berada di lehernya, melingkari lehernya dengan sempurna.

"Ha –ahn!"

Kau mengerang saat kedua tangan yang berada di pinggulmu bergerak naik dengan remasan yang menggoda, membuat tubuhmu bergetar karenanya.

"P-pein…"

Kau menatap wajah tampan itu dengan tatapan sayu, membuat Pein mendecak dan menggeram pelan dengan mata yang entah mengapa sedikit menggelap saat bertemu dengan sepasang matamu.

"Ck. Kau benar-benar membuatku lepas kendali," geramnya lalu mengecup lehermu mesra, membuatmu dengan refleks mendongakkan kepalamu, memberi akses laki-laki tampan itu lebih mudah.

Kau mendesah saat lidah kasar miliknya membasahi lehermu. Tanganmu yang berada di lehernya kini naik dan meremas mesra surai berwarna oranye miliknya, membuat sang pemilik rambut makin bersemangat membuat bercak kemerahan di lehermu.

"A –ahn! P-pein…"

Kau memejamkan matamu sambil mendesahkan namanya. Lidah kasar itu semakin naik membelai lehermu, membuatmu merasa geli dan nikmat secara bersamaan. Kedua tanganmu yang berada di rambutnya makin aktif meremas bahkan menarik helain berwarna oranye, berusaha melampiaskan apa yang kau rasa dari perbuatannya.

Pein menjauhkan wajahnya dari lehermu, membawa tatapannya untuk menatap wajahmu yang kini berubah kemerahan dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka. Kau membuka matamu saat tidak merasakan jilatan panas di daerah lehermu. Kau tundukkan kepalamu dan kau menemukan sepasang mata berwarna ungu sedang menatapmu dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan gairah, membuatmu menahan napas seketika.

"Kau ingin obatmu?"

Kau terdiam sejenak. Menatap sosok yang sangat kau kenal, baik dan buruknya, kau ketahui semuanya. Entah mengapa, deru napasmu menjadi memburu, bercampur dengan hangat hembusan napas Pein yang hampir ke arah normal. Seringai kecil hadir di wajah tampan itu saat kau mengangguk dengan mata sayu. Dan setelah kau mengangguk, kau hanya merasakan panas, panas dan panas.

Kau mengerang saat bibir Pein melumat bibirmu pelan tapi juga menuntut. Remasan tangan kekar miliknya di pinggulmu juga merupakan faktor alasan kenapa kau mengerang. Kau meremas dan menarik rambut Pein pelan, memberi sinyal bahwa kau mulai kehabisan napas. Tapi laki-laki yang sedang menciummu itu sama sekali tidak memperhatikan sinyal darimu. Dia terus menciummu, bahkan lebih menuntut dibanding sebelumnya.

"Mmm –aahn…"

Kau mendesah di tengah ciuman panas kalian. Lidah terlatih milik Pein memasuki mulutmu yang memang sengaja kau buka untuk mengambil napas dengan gerakan sensual, membuat lututmu bergetar. Suara decapan saat lidah kasar milik Pein mengajak lidahmu menari di dalam mulutmu membuat suasana semakin memanas. Pun sama dengan tubuhmu yang juga semakin panas.

Perlahan, Pein mengakhiri ciuman panas yang baru pertama kali ini kalian lakukan, meninggalkan benang saliva di antara bibir kalian. Kau membuka matamu, menatap Pein dengan mata sayu.

"P-pein…hah hah…"

Kau memanggil namanya mesra, membuat Pein menggeram pelan dan mengecup bibirmu singkat. Ia menatapmu dengan tatapan yang gelap akan gairah. Kau tahu jika Pein sudah tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi, sudah tidak bisa mundur dan melepasmu begitu saja. Kau tahu itu. Dan kau sama sekali tidak takut. Karena kau juga merasakan hal yang sama. Kau butuh dia. Kau butuh obatmu.

"Berikan aku… obatnya, Pein."

Dan satu kalimat yang kau ucapkan menjadi awal dimana kau akan mendapatkan obat yang kau inginkan.

Yaitu…

… Kehangatan Pein.

**.**

**-I'm Your Medicine-**

**.**

Kau menatap sosok yang berada di atasmu dengan tatapan sayu. Entah sejak kapan bibirmu mengulas senyum kecil, membuat sosok yang mengurungmu itu terkekeh. Kau ulurkan kedua tanganmu ke arahnya, menggapai tubuh tegap sempurna miliknya yang mengeluarkan aroma yang memabukkan. Kau sentuh dada bidang miliknya yang sama sekali tidak terlapisi oleh kain, mengelus kulit yang sedikit berkeringat itu perlahan, menimbulkan geraman pelan darinya.

"Kau mencoba menggodaku, eh?"

Kau tersenyum penuh arti padanya, memberikan tatapan menggoda yang baru pertama kali ini kau tunjukkan kepadanya. Kau berubah nakal. Kau berubah karena gairahmu telah bangkit. Kau berubah karena kau… membutuhkan obatmu.

Kedua tanganmu kini mulai meraba perutnya yang terbentuk dengan sempurna karena latihan fisik yang ia lakukan. Kau tatap mata ungu itu dengan tatapan nakal, membuat sang pemilik mata ungu itu mendecih dan mengeluarkan seringai yang tak kalah menggoda dari tatapanmu.

Kedua tanganmu kini sampai pada pinggiran celana panjang hitam yang ia kenakan, bermain-main di sana dengan gerakan yang menggoda. Semua yang kau lakukan memang berniat untuk menggoda obatmu ini, menggoda gairah yang dimiliki oleh obat pribadimu.

"Lakukan."

Kau memiringkan kepalamu tanda tidak mengerti saat ia bersuara dengan nada rendah yang seksi.

"Kau ingin melepas celanaku 'kan? Lakukan jika kau berani," ucapnya dengan seringai menggoda, membuat wajahmu terasa panas. Dengan gerakan cepat, kau tarik kembali kedua tanganmu dari pinggiran celana panjangnya.

Kau menunduk, menghindari tatapan matanya yang memabukkan. Tapi sentuhan di dagumu, membuatmu terpaksa mengangkat kembali wajahmu. Kau terpaku saat wajahnya sangat dekat denganmu. Wajah tampan yang saat ini sedang tersenyum kepadamu itu semakin lama semakin mendekat, menutup semua jarak yang ada di antara kalian. Dan saat semua jarak itu dihapus olehnya, kau hanya merasakan kehangatan dari bibirnya yang mengecup bibirmu lembut.

Kau mengerang saat kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang menuntut. Kedua tanganmu kembali aktif meraba dada bidangnya, memberi dorongan padanya untuk melakukan yang lebih lagi. Dan dia paham akan hal itu. Terbukti dengan tangan kanannya yang bergerak membelai perut ratamu dengan gerakan menggoda, membuatmu menggeram di tengah ciuman panas kalian.

Tangan kanannya kini bergerak naik, membelai setiap inci tubuhmu yang masih terbalut oleh gaun tidur yang cukup tipis. Dan saat tangan besar itu berada tepat di dadamu, kau mengerang. Tangan itu meremas dadamu pelan, memberi kejutan menyenangkan untukmu. Kau melepas ciuman panas itu saat tangannya mulai meremas-remas dadamu dengan tekanan yang berbeda-beda, membuatmu meloloskan desahan merdu yang membangkitkan gairahnya.

"A –aaahh! P-pein–aah!"

Kau mendesah hebat saat telunjuknya bermain-main dengan puncak dadamu yang mulai mengeras, memberi sengatan yang membuat tubuhmu mengejang nikmat karenanya. Kau bergerak gelisah. Kedua kakimu tidak bisa diam karena kegiatan yang dilakukan olehnya. Kedua kakimu bergerak ke sana kemari, gelisah karena rangsangan di dadamu. Tapi gerakan kakimu berhenti saat mendengar suara erangan darinya. Suara erangan yang keluar karena lututmu tidak sengaja menyentuh kemaluannya yang terasa sangat keras.

"Agh! Kau membuatku tidak sabar," geramnya lalu mulai meloloskan gaun tidurmu, menelanjangimu yang masih terdiam di bawahnya. Kau tatap dirinya yang dengan terburu-buru melepas gaun tidurmu. Dia bergairah. Sangat bergairah. Dan entah kenapa kau merasa sedikit senang melihat dirinya bergairah karena dirimu.

Kau menutup matamu saat kau mendengar decak kagum darinya. Gaun tidurmu sudah lenyap, hilang entah kemana. Yang tersisa hanya celana dalammu yang berwarna hitam. Kau membuka matamu sedikit, melihat wajah kemerahannya yang fokus menatap tubuh setengah telanjangmu.

"J-jangan dilihat…"

Tatapannya beralih pada sepasang matamu, menatapmu dengan gairah yang sudah berada di titik tertinggi.

"Kenapa? Kau begitu cantik," pujinya sambil membelai pipimu perlahan, membuatmu memejamkan mata merasakan sentuhannya yang begitu lembut. "… Dan kau membuatku bergairah," lanjutnya dengan bisikan yang membuat kedua matamu kembali terbuka.

Kau mengerang saat merasakan kecupan panas di daerah dadamu. Basah dan panas, semua bercampur menjadi satu, membuat tubuhmu menegang karena perbuatannya. Kau mendesahkan namanya saat puncak dadamu berada di dalam mulutnya, digoda oleh lidahnya yang kasar. Tidak hanya itu, sepasang mata ungu itu pun juga menatapmu dengan menggoda, membuatmu semakin dimainkan oleh gairahmu.

"A –aaahh! Uuhm…"

Kedua kakimu perlahan dibuka lebar oleh kaki kanannya, membuatmu bergerak gelisah. Kau tatap dirinya yang masih asik mencumbui dadamu, kiri dan kanan. Dia mencumbui seluruh permukaan dadamu, membuatmu merasakan basah di daerah sana.

"A –aaaaaaahn!"

Kedua tanganmu meremas helai rambutnya saat kau merasakan sesuatu membelai daerah kewanitaanmu, menggesek daerah yang sudah sangat basah itu dengan gerakan sensual. Entah sejak kapan celana dalammu lenyap dari tubuhmu. Dan entah sejak kapan kepalanya sudah berada jauh di bawah sana, menjilat daerah kewanitaanmu, memanjakanmu dengan lembut.

"O –ooh! P-pein–aaaahh! Mmh!"

Lidah kasarnya menyusuri daerah kewanitaanmu, membuat tubuhmu bergetar dan makin banyak mengeluarkan cairan di bawah sana. Kau menunduk menatap sepasang mata ungu yang sedang menatapmu dengan tatapan menggoda. Kau tidak habis pikir, mengapa dia bisa melakukan tatapan menggoda seperti itu di saat ia sedang memanjakan kewanitaanmu.

"A –aah… hah hah…"

Kau menatapnya dengan tatapan sayu, menatap dirinya yang sedang sibuk melepas celana panjangnya, meloloskan satu-satunya kain yang menutupi tubuh sempurna miliknya. Kau membulatkan matamu saat sesuatu yang ia miliki sudah berdiri dengan tegak, menantang dirimu dengan sombongnya.

"Katakan jika sakit, oke?"

Kau mengangguk saat dirinya sudah menyiapkan posisi persis di antara tubuhmu, mendekatkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaanmu yang sudah sangat basah. Kau dan dia mendesis nikmat saat ujung kejantanannya menyentuh kewanitaanmu. Kau menatapnya yang tengah memejamkan mata, menikmati sensasi yang baru pertama kali ini kalian rasakan bersama.

Kau mengernyitkan kening saat sesuatu yang keras dan tumpul itu berusaha memasuki dirimu. Tangan mungilmu meremas lengan berototnya, memberi tanda bahwa kau merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan kegiatannya. Pinggulnya berhenti mendorong, memberikanmu kesempatan untuk beradaptasi dengan sensasi yang baru pertama kali kau rasakan.

"G –guh!"

Kau membuka matamu saat mendengar geraman darinya. Kau melihat wajahnya mengernyit saat ia mulai memajukan tubuhnya kembali. Kau mendesis kesakitan, sedangkan ia menggeram nikmat.

"Akh! S-sakit!" keluhmu saat kejantanannya sudah sepenuhnya memenuhi tubuhmu. Kau mengernyit merasakan perih melanda tubuh bagian bawahmu. Rasanya penuh, penuh sekali. Bahkan kau bisa merasakan kejantanannya berkedut di dalammu, membuatmu mendesis bersama dengannya.

"K-kau s-sempit sekal–aagh!"

Dia mengerang saat otot kewanitaanmu meremas erat kejantanannya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, dia mulai bergerak. Menarik kejantanannya perlahan, dan memasuki tubuhmu. Kau mendesah. Rasa sakit yang kau rasakan kini berubah menjadi nikmat luar biasa. Kau kalungkan kedua tanganmu di lehernya, menarik tubuhnya yang mulai berkeringat agar lebih dekat denganmu.

Gerakannya mulai cepat, membuatmu mendesah dengan hebatnya merasakan tusukan yang bertenaga darinya. Kau lebarkan kakimu, memberi akses lebih mudah untuknya menghujam tubuhmu.

"Aaah! Aaah! Aaah! P-pein!"

Kau mendesahkan namanya dengan keras, memberi semangat kepadanya untuk segera menuntaskan kenikmatan ini. Dan itu diterima olehnya, terbukti dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang semakin menggila, membuat tubuhmu terlonjak-lonjak.

Kau mengerang, hujaman pada tubuhmu semakin cepat dan semakin bertenaga, membuat kau mengerang dan mendesah dengan keras. Apalagi ditambah dengan remasan tangan kanannya pada dadamu. Kau gila. Semua yang dilakukan olehnya benar-benar membuatmu gila.

"G –guh! Aah! Aah!"

"Mmmhh! P-pein! Aah!"

Gerakan pinggulnya mulai tidak terkendali, napas kalian mulai pendek dan semakin memburu. Decitan tempat tidur membuat suasana kamar menjadi lebih ramai. Desahanmu, geraman darinya dan decitan tempat tidur adalah tanda bahwa kalian akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan. Dan saat dia menghujam tubuhmu lebih dalam… puncak kenikmatan telah kalian raih, membuat tubuh kalian berdua bergetar hebat.

Kalian berdua terengah-engah. Lelah dan nikmat kalian rasakan bersamaan. Kau memeluk tubuhnya dengan erat, seakan tidak ingin kehangatan yang baru saja kau rasakan lenyap begitu saja. Kau menatapnya, menatap sosok yang perlahan bangkit dari tubuhmu, membuat kejantanannya bergerak keluar dari kewanitaanmu, menciptakan desah lirih darimu.

Sepasang mata berwarna ungu itu menatapmu dengan lembut, bersamaan dengan belaian tangannya pada wajahmu yang penuh keringat. Dan dengan senyum yang baru pertama kali kau lihat, ia mengantarkanmu ke dalam tidurmu.

"Aku… adalah obat tidurmu," ucapnya sebelum kau benar-benar jatuh ke alam bawah sadarmu.

Ya. Dia memang obat tidurmu. Obat yang akan membawamu ke alam bawah sadarmu yang indah dan menyenangkan. Dia, Pein… adalah obat tidur pribadimu. Sekarang dan selamanya.

**.**

**-FIN-**

**.**

* * *

**A/N : Ini soft tidak? Aku ngerasanya sih masih tergolong soft, tapi ngga tau menurut yang lain. Ehem! Iztii! Ini sekuel dari fict kamu. Gimana? Kamu suka? Oh, aku yakin iya #eh**

**Dan… Jojo. Suami-mu benar-benar susah sekali untuk di deskripsikan. Mungkin karena aku jarang buat fict tentang dia kali ya. Well, semoga kalian berdua suka dengan fict ini. Jangan kapok untuk membaca fict-ku ya.**

**Untuk reader, silahkan berikan saran dan kritik kalian. Aku butuh, karena ini adalah fict ber-chara Pein yang pertama buatku. **

**Thanks!**


End file.
